Surviving the Storm
by frickandfrack09
Summary: The universe has furthered my punishment and fated me to be with the one person that is unavailable. The one person that I couldn't even be with if I tried, and they wouldn't even want me to try. Yes, that's right. I imprinted on Edward Cullen, and he is so far up Bella Swans arse that he couldn't see the light of day if it slapped him in the face. E/L. WIP, will update as I write.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: SM OWNS ALL EXCEPT THE PLOT**

**A/N: Hey guys! New E/L story that I am extremely excited about. So excited that I might have missed a few grammarish things, so forgive me. No flames please and as always Read & Review!**

**PROLOUGE**

The universe hates me. I'm serious. I am the universes bitch, literally. I mean what other excuse do I have! My boyfriend dumps me because he has some sort of epiphany that he is meant to be with my cousin! And then my blessed family gene decides to kick in turning me into a massive dog—I'm sorry, I hear the polite term is werewolf. But beyond that, the universe furthered my punishment and fated me to be with the one person that is unavailable. The one person that I couldn't even be with if I tried, and they wouldn't even want me to try. Yes, that's right. I imprinted on Edward Cullen, and he is so far up Bella Swans ass that he couldn't see the light of day if it slapped him in the face.

**CHAPTER 1**

There are certain feelings in life that I will never forget. I will never forget falling in love with Sam. It was one of the happiest times of my life, and yet I will never forget when he told me that he was in love with Emily. However, I reckon that the feeling of your heart being ripped out is altogether unforgettable. The first time I saw them together I literally ran into the woods and cried so hard that I vomited.

I'll never forget the feeling of empowerment as I promised myself I would never again feel that way, or fall in love again. Shortly afterwards, I fought with my mother and burst into a furry dog. Literal power running through your veins is the best form of adrenaline.

However, the one thing that I will keep with me forever is when I first laid eyes on Edward Cullen and felt my body give itself away, and the strings of my soul tie themselves to him. I'll never forget the rejection I felt when I saw the horror written on his face, or how I somehow just knew that he immediately thought of Bella Swan.

That was two weeks ago and I had gone through that period refusing to phase, claiming that I was sick. And I was. I could feel my body becoming weak, the wolf needing her imprint close by.

_I wonder if he feels this?_

_Probably not, he loves Bella._

Fire flashed through my veins causing me to break out into a sweat. I groaned out loud as I fought the urge to phase. I knew that if I gave in, not only would my pack know the secret that I had been burying, my wolf would run straight to Ed- _him_.

"Leah" my mother called softly through my shut door. "Leah, are you awake?"

I didn't answer her, which only fueled her curiosity as she softly opened the door. She took one good look at me and her motherly instinct took over.

"What's wrong baby?" she asked brushing my short hair from my face.

I shook my head afraid to open my mouth knowing that everything would come spilling out.

"You can tell me anything. You have cooped up in this room for days, not phasing or eating. I'm worried… and so is Sam. He's downstairs and he wants to talk to you…"

"I can't, I have to leave" I said thinking about an escape route.

"He's trying his best to resist the alpha command, but if you don't speak to him…"

"It's going to be bad either way Mom."

"Then tell me, he can hear you from here. If you just say it, if you just let it out, then maybe-

"Nothing good will come from what I have to say" I roared at her feeling my joints beginning to burn. I was about to phase, inside my room, and there was nothing anyone could do about it.

I could hear Sam running down the hall and he appeared at the door and grabbed my mother before she could receive the same fate as Emily.

Heat flashed through my body and in a spilt second I felt my paws hit the ground. I couldn't stop the thoughts that ran through my head. The imprint, the rejection, all flashed at blinding speeds letting anyone on patrol know what was burdening me. I ran out of the house and shot into the forest running as far away from the Reservation and Forks I could get.

I followed a familiar path long enough to grab some cloths from a nearby tree. I held them in my mouth, turning into a different direction hoping to spread my scent so that I couldn't be followed.

The further I ran the tighter a cord in my body became. I knew it was the force of the imprint trying to pull me back, and I refused to let it work.

_Imprinting on a leech… is that even possible?_ Jacob thought as he changed his route trying to find me.

_Her clothes are gone… damn her scent is everywhere._

_Leah! You can't run!_ Jacob shouted at me.

_Someone get Sam!_

Panic went through my body and I tried to do what Sam once taught Jacob and cut my thoughts off to everyone.

_No, Leah don't-_

I pushed myself to run faster, the trees turning into a blur as I ran over the county line heading to Port Angeles. The sole thought in my head was to get as far away as I could, but I knew that I wouldn't last more than a couple of hours at this pace. If only I could get out of Washington…

I realized the exact location of the cord was on my heart, as the pain it was enacting became almost unbearable.

_I'm too far from him._

Maybe that was a good thing. My breath was coming out in short gasps and I knew that I needed to stop soon. No one had ever been rejected by his or her imprint, so we didn't know what would happen, but I had a feeling that I knew exactly what was coming.

As I phased back I fell onto my hands and knees panting with the excruciating need to run back home, back to _him_. But I couldn't give in; maybe I could break this thing by making the wolf live with pain. I was used to that, right?

_It will become a dull ache. _I thought trying to convince myself that I would live through this; I would learn to live without him.

I barely pulled on the old sundress I stashed away in the forest. Being tucked away under some brush thinned it and weak sunlight had dulled its color, but it covered my nakedness and it was all I needed. I crawled towards a tree and tucked myself into its trunk.

Silence covered the forest. It was as if it knew that there was some predator hiding in its home. Nothing moved it was a still silence and one of the loneliest nights of my life. I sat for what seemed like hours, not sleeping, not thinking. Just sitting, starring out into the forest in front of me as the sun left its hidden home in the clouds and the moon rose to shine down on me. I used to look up at the moon and feel such hope, now all I had was despair.

A branch snapped about ten feet in front of me, causing me to spring to my feet. I craned my neck, sniffing the air and peeking my tongue out to taste the atmosphere around me. There was something out there and it was watching me. It wasn't human, and it certainly wasn't anyone in my pack.

_Was it the red-haired vampire?_

As thoughts flashed through my head, I realized the ache had vanished from my body. The form moved from behind the tree and I felt relief soften my bones as I stared at Edward walking towards me.

I didn't dare open my mouth or move as he stopped in front of me. If I just moved my hand, I could touch him. My fingers twitched at the thought.

_Fight it._

"I got a call from Sam today." He said shoving his hands in his pockets. He didn't make eye contact with me; in fact he looked beyond me, like I wasn't even there.

_He can't even look at you._

"Said you had run off. They've been looking for you for hours, but your scent was scattered and you cut them off, almost as if you didn't want to be found."

_I didn't._

"Look… I know that this is hard for you-

_Hard?! Try fucking unbearable._

His eyes snapped to mine binding me in place with the hardness in them.

"_Fucking unbearable_! Do you have any idea what I've been going through? Do you think you're the only one suffering?" He seethed at me.

"We are suffering for two complete different reasons! I'm sorry that I put a crack into your golden life, but there's nothing I can do about that now!"

"I can't be what you want me to be…

_Oh God, this is it…_

"But I can offer my friendship."

_What?_

"I feel that pull. It's dull when I'm in Forks and you're in La Push, it's there, bearable. But today, I knew something was wrong before Sam even called."

He paused and kicked the dirt at his feet.

"It felt like I got the wind knocked out of me." He patted his chest and laughed a little. "I hadn't felt like that in so long. I thought I was dying… Bella freaked out."

I winced when he said her name.

"Sorry" he murmured noticing that I was uncomfortable. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that you can't just run off like that again. If I understand correctly, you will be to me what I need you to be?"

I nodded hanging onto his every word.

"I don't have many friends, would you be okay with being my friend?"

"I'll be anything you want me to be." I said before I could stop myself.

**Note: This is a literal work in progress. I usually am several chapters ahead, but in this case I just have an outline and what the Leah in my head tells me to write. She's so damn controlling! **

**REVIEW PLEASE! NO FLAMES! THANKS AND SEE YOU NEXT TIME!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: SM OWNS ALL, EXCEPT THE PLOT**

**A/N PLEASE READ:Okay... so I will usually update on Fridays (I think), but tomorrow I work late so I would've forgotten! Here's the next chapter, there might be a slip from the first chapter and this one that I may have missed but from here on out it should be consistent. Thank you so much for the reviews, and I will try to send a preview to those who do send me some love! Once again, I apologize for grammar errors that I missed.**

Edward made sure I made it safely back to the treaty line and didn't look twice at me as he parted ways with me and headed, I'm sure, to Bella's house. The street of the Reservation was quietly lit by homes filled with families settling in for the night. As I neared my home, I saw my mom and Sam sitting on the steps waiting for me. They both stood once I was at the foot of the stairs.

"I'll leave you two to talk" my mother said excusing herself leaving Sam and I alone. She closed the door quietly behind her and left us in silence on the porch.

"Lee, why didn't you say anything?" Sam asked, his voice holding the soft pity filled tone that he reserved for me after our split.

"These days I'm running short on sympathy and I figured that this would be the last straw…"

"No… you know how important imprinting is to our people."

"When it happens with a human…

"Lee" he said reaching for me.

I moved out of his reach, stepping away from him.

"We won't keep you from him, and you won't keep yourself from him either."

"Don't you think I know that? I've only been in agony the past two weeks!"

Silence enveloped us as we waited for the tension to evaporate. It never did.

"I don't want you to feel like you can't tell us, tell me, anything. This pack is your family."

I fought the urge to roll my eyes at his attempt to be my friend.

"Look… I'm tired. I've had a rough couple of days and I want to sleep."

He nodded and moved so I could pass him. As much as I wanted to get away from him, I knew there was a whole other battle that I was going to fight inside the house.

As I stepped through the door my eyes fell on my mother, who sat patiently waiting for me in the kitchen. Her face held no anger; in fact she was calm, which frightened me all the more.

"Mom, I-

"You just can't run off like that Leah and you can't keep things from me. I am your mother, you should be able to talk to me and trust that I will keep those things you tell me close to my heart."

She sniffed a little, rubbing her hands on her legs.

"I've lost too much, I refuse to loose my children." She rose and walked towards me. "I don't care who you imprint on, as long as you find love in this life, I will be happy."

Acceptance. Tears sprang to my eyes as I fell to my knees in front of her. I needed my mother's acceptance and she gave it to me.

"I'm sorry for phasing in the house, I could've hurt you." I croaked.

"Oh, baby" she said as she stroked my hair. "It's okay"

I dropped my head to her lap as I finally let the sobs rip through my body.

Her hands rubbed my back rhythmically as I wept.

_ He will never love me. _

_He will never love me._

_He will never love me._

* * *

My eyes snapped open looking for the source of the noise that woke me. Someone was knocking—banging—on the door with a purpose. I rolled out of the bed adjusting the flannel and shorts I wore to sleep that night. I tried my best to tame my hair as I stumbled to the door, preparing to kill whoever dared to be on my doorstep.

I yanked the door open, my lips pulled into a scowl, only for my brows to furrow in confusion as I looked at Esme Cullen on the porch holding a box.

"Uhh… Mrs. Cullen?"

"Call me Esme dear!" She said cheerily as she walked around me and into my house.

"Do come in." I mumbled sarcastically under my breath.

She walked straight to the kitchen and began pulling things from the box she was carrying.

"Sue's gone to work and I brought breakfast… well it's really brunch, you sleep late!"

"What? You talked to my mom? Have you been here before?"

I was beyond confused and still too sleepy to comprehend what was happening.

"Oh, forgive me for my lack of manners! Your mother and I met yesterday, while you were gone. Lovely lady!"

"You came here…"

"We all did, had a meeting, readjusted the treaty. Really it was just business."

_Just business._

"Enough talk! Come eat before it gets cold!"

I sat on a stool at the counter and began to eat. Esme watched. It was creepy.

"You should hurry, we're going to my house today so you can formally meet the family."

"That's not necessary, Edward and I are just going to be _friends_. There's no need to meet the family."

Disappointment colored her face and the brightness in her eyes dimmed a little.

"Oh… well, that's okay."

I felt the need to explain myself so that I wouldn't hurt her feelings.

"It's just that this is all so new to me and I don't want to seem like I'm pushing Edward in any way. And then there's Bella… and I don't think she'll want to see me. I'm _the other woman_ in a way."

"But don't you need to see him? We don't want you to be in any pain."

"I saw him yesterday, I'll be good for a day or so. If I'm not, I'll crawl my weak ass over to your house."

She smiled and I felt that all was well for now.

After I was finished eating she packed up her things and I walked her to the door.

"If you change your mind just come right over."

"Wait—Bella… is she mad?"

She was quiet for a few moments. "I will be honest with you. She is very angry, she thinks that you will try to take him from her. Bella is very fragile right now; she and Edward are trying their best to repair their relationship. This was something that she had not expected, and she fears the worst."

I nodded. "Thank you for your honesty."

I watched as she drove away from my house and remained leaning on the door. Things were so _fucked up_. I wondered if I was at the point where they couldn't get any worse, knowing my life this was only the beginning.

I went back to my room and climbed back under the shadows of my covers and prayed that sleep would find me. I closed my eyes thinking of yesterday.

_He came to find me._

_Don't be a pussy and make a big deal about it._

But I couldn't help myself. I could feel the smile pulling at my lips. I wondered if he could feel my glee. Did he know he was the source?

_You're seriously going to have to calm this shit down if you want to be his friend._

Could he read my thoughts from this far away?

_God, I hope not._

I must have fallen asleep again, because I was awoken yet again by another interruption. My phone was ringing and I groaned as I reached out grabbed for it. I didn't even look to see who was calling.

"Hello" I groaned.

"Still sleeping?"

My eyes snapped open.

"How did you get this number?"  
"I did a little digging"

Edward Cullen was calling me.

_He called!_

_Calm down._

"Is it okay that I called?"

"Yeah!" I said a little too happy. "Err… I mean its cool." I said wanting to punch myself for sounding like an idiot.

This was a side of myself that I didn't know. A side that I hadn't been in contact with in so long that we were complete strangers. _I was flirting_ and I was failing.

"Esme told me why you didn't come over today and I thought you should know that she isn't here."

"It still would've been awkward."

"You should've come to see for yourself and not make assumptions."

"Yeah, well maybe in a couple of days."

"Maybe tomorrow, if we're going to be friends we'll have to actually see each other."

_He wants to see me?_

_Stop reading into it so much, dumbass!_

"Or in a couple of days"

"Don't do that."

"What-

"Don't make yourself suffer to try to make this easier for me. Remember you're not the only one that feels this."

"Okay then, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow. And Leah, don't be a bum. Get out bed."

He hung up after that leaving me with a wide smile on my face.

_Tomorrow. I will see him tomorrow._

__**A/N: This is the part where you write something really nice and thoughtful! Thanks and see you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: SM OWNS ALL EXCEPT THE PLOT**

**A/N: Now I know that it's not Friday, or even Thursday for that matter, but you guys are making me feel so amazingly wonderful about this story. Keep the reviews coming like you have been and I'll try my best to keep rolling out the chapters. Leah wouldn't let me rest yesterday and when you all catch up to where I am, I think you'll be begging for more updates! Anyway, read and review!**

**Oh yeah- and sorry if I missed any grammar **

**CHAPTER 3**

_I have nothing to wear!_

"I have nothing to wear mom!" I shouted as I threw clothes around in my room.

"There's always something!" she sang as she walked into the chaos that my room was in.

"I don't even know why I'm freaking like this. We are _just friends_." I said sitting on my bed and throwing my hands over my head.

"Oh, sweetie. If you look great, you'll feel great!" she said going through the clothes that covered the floor.

"What about this?" she asked holding up a dress.

"Too obvious" I moaned.

"And this?" she said holding up an old Ramones shirt.

"Too gross."

"You're impossible!" she said turning towards my dresser.

She rummaged around for a bit and turned back with a simple swoop neck short sleeved white shirt and a pair of khaki shorts from the Gap.

"It could work." I said grabbing it and throwing it on with my most presentable pair of converses.

I made to leave before I could change my mind and stay at home.

I twirled the keys to my dad's old Nova in my hand as I walked towards the car.

"Stop worrying. You'll be fine!" My mom shouted from the house.

_Tell that to my heart._

The drive was shorter than I anticipated because I was speeding.

_The faster you get there the sooner you'll see him._

I was nervous having never been alone with a coven of vampires. My pack was always there. I was venturing onto new territory and my wolf was freaking the fuck out. As I pulled up to their house and cut the engine my fingers twitched a little and some relief flooded my system when I didn't see Bella's car. I was not ready to weather _that_ storm.

I took the steps two at a time and stood at the door for a couple of beats, trying to calm my speeding heart.

_Jesus Christ, calm your ass._

I felt the hairs rise on the back of my neck. Someone was out here.

"Nice car"

I turned around to see the blonde beauty running her finger along the side of my car.

"It belonged to my father."

"He had good taste." She said eyeing me. "Mind if I take a look" she said nodding towards the hood.

"Uhh… sure."

I watched as she opened the passenger door.

"Well she isn't going to drive herself, come on, pull her around to the garage."

When Rosalie said garage, she didn't mean the standard two—maybe three—car garage. She meant an auto-shop equipped with everything any modern high paying place would have.

"This is impressive"

"I know." she said as she popped the hood open. "You won't mind if I tweak some things?"

"No, have at it"

"Edward is lurking in the kitchen. Just go through that door." She said waving with one hand and reaching for tools with the other.

"I was not lurking, I was patiently waiting." He shouted through the door.

At the sound of his voice a soft smile touched my lips. I was walking towards the door before I could even command my body to do so. It swung open once I was close.

"Good afternoon Leah!" Esme was standing in the kitchen. "What would you like for lunch!"

"Oh, I'm not hungry"

_I couldn't eat if I tried._

"Hello Leah" my eyes immediately began looking for him at the sound of his voice.

He was leaning against an open doorway, a crooked smile on his face.

_God, he's gorgeous. This would so much easier if he were ugly. _

"Hey"

_Hey, really. Lame. _

"Come on" he said still smiling whilst he shook his head.

I followed him through the doorway and past the family room where Emmett and Jasper played video games.

"Hey she-wolf" Emmett called.

Jasper slapped his head. "Her name is Leah." He drawled out in his thick southern accent.

They paused the game and rose to meet me.

"It's nice to meet someone that I won't be tempted to kill." Jasper said.

"I aim to please." I said, "But the smell helps."

Emmett laughed loudly.

"It's actually not that bad" Edward said coming to my rescue. "Carlisle thinks it's because you're a female wolf and your hormones cover the musk."

"Hey, we've just met and you're talking hormones."

"I like this girl!" Emmett said as he laughed again.

"These are my brothers, Emmett and Jasper." Edward said rolling his eyes.

"And I'm, Alice, Jasper's _wife_."

Around the corner came the little Alice Cullen, arms crossed and a single eyebrow arched. Her attitude ripped apart the friendly atmosphere as she stood blocking me from her husband.

This was reason number two of why I wanted to avoid the Cullen household so badly. Alice was team Bella member numero uno, and she was telling me exactly what she thought of me.

"I'm Leah-

"Ohhh… right the home wrecker?"

_Alice 1, Leah 0_

"Alice" Edward said sternly.

"I think I'm going to leave…"

"You should-

"No Leah, you're welcomed here." Edward said before turning to Alice, "She's my friend."

"Your friend!" she scoffed. "The only reason she is even here is because you feel bad that she could die!" She then turned her wrath onto me. "You're nothing but a doormat with a tail."

I wanted nothing more than to rip her throat out, but she was apart of Edward's family and it would hurt him if I killed her. So I just turned on my heel and left the same way I came.

* * *

"That was quick." Jacob said as I walked through the door to my house.

He and Seth were eating at the counter having just come back from patrols.

"That's because it was a disaster." I groaned flopping down on the couch.

"I'm sure it wasn't _that _bad." Seth said with a mouth full of food.

"Alice called me a home-wrecker and 'a doormat with a tail'"

"Damn" was all Jake could muster

"What a bitch." Seth said with mirth in his eyes.

"Watch your mouth Seth!" mom said from whatever corner of the house she was in. "And you're not a home-wrecker Leah."

"Could've had me fooled." I mumbled under my breath.

_There is no way this is going to work._ I thought as I slid my eyes closed and laid my head on the back of the couch.

_Maybe I should try to run again… _

_ Yeah cause that worked so well the first time._

_This has just been a grade fucking A day._

"Grade A? I highly doubt that."

I internally groaned. "What are you doing here?"

"We're supposed to spend the day together."

"Rain-check, I let you off the hook."

"Would you just come on, you know you want too"

_Damnit._

He was right. I did.

"We'll go wherever you want." He said as I slowly rose from the couch.

I didn't say anything as I walked out of the door and headed in the direction of the cliff where Bella took her leap.

I sat on the edge and let my legs dangle.

"I always thought that Rosalie was the bitch. I never pegged Alice… like ever. But then again, it's always the tiny ones…"

"You're not a home-wrecker."

"I know that." I mumbled.

"Then why are you so upset?"

"Because there's a small part of me that wishes that I was 'home-wrecking' per say. It's very small, so small that I shouldn't have mentioned it. But rest assured, I'll never act on it, that shit hurts."

"I respect your honesty" he said and then followed with, "You curse a lot."

"You don't curse enough. It'll make you feel better."

"How so..."

"For me it's like a release for my anger. Sometimes I'll run deep into the forest and just scream curses at the top of my lungs."

"And that works for you?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "Pretty much."

He pursed his lips and nodded looking out into the ocean.

"Fuck"

"What?"

He cleared his throat and repeated himself, "Fuck"

"Look kid, you gotta say it like you mean it."

He twisted his neck and looked at me, "Fuck".

Laughter filled the air around us as I through my neck back and let the joy inside me bubble out.

"Maybe you should start small, like shit or hell?"

"Oh hell nah" he answered sending me back into a fit of giggles.

**This is the part where you write something really nice and get a juicy preview! **


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: SM OWNS ALL, EXCEPT THE PLOT**

**A/N: Hey there my little faithful read & reviewers! Guys have me so pumped about this story because of all your responses! Good news is that I'm almost finished. About two chapters left. The story itself will wind up to be around 14 chapters (I'm not very good about making things lengthy, but who cares if it's good) so that will let you know that shit is about to get real! Once it's finished, I'll upload probably every other day, so be on the lookout. As usual read & review and I might spoil you! **

**CHAPTER 4 (song suggestion is Wolf & I by Oh Land) - Songs suggestions won't happen all the time. **

I could feel my body lifting from sleep but I held onto the warmth that was under my covers and prayed that I would drift back.

_Ohhh… drifting I am._

"Rise and shine doggy!" shouted a voice as the covers were ripped from my body.

"Rosalie! Do not call her a dog!"

"What the _fuck_!" I yelled.

"Well since you brought it up, what's this I hear about you and Eddy talking about fucking?" she said smirking.

I groaned as she took our conversation out of context.

_Only because you wish you could've been fucking._

"I was trying to teach him to curse." I said correcting her.

"That ruins all of the dirty things I was going to say to you" she huffed. "Get dressed, we're doing family visit take two."

_God help us all._

I got ready with the help of Rosalie and ate well courtesy of Esme. I was on the cusp of food coma and threw the keys at Rosalie motioning for her to drive.

She made a dramatic display of sauntering to the car as she slid into the front seat.

"I feel that I must warn you." She said as we got into the car. "Bella is currently at the house. She and Alice had a sleepover; I think it was just so she'd be there to throw you off when you arrived. Now you have forewarning."

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"I believe that all vampires find their mates by destiny, fate you can call it. I found Emmett by complete accident while hunting one day and knew he was mine. Carlisle stumbled upon Esme and loved her from afar, he left and she never forgot about him. You don't just find someone in _high school_ and start dating them- we aren't human. Humans _believe_ in destiny, but vampires—werewolves—we _live_ it."

"Rosalie, if I didn't know any better I'd think you're team Leah member numero uno."

We pulled up to her house and she scowled at Bella's red Chevy.

"It's not _that_ bad, it just needs a paint job and some love."

"It needs to be impounded." She said parking next to it.

As we exited the car Bella came walking out of the house with Edward by her side. She stumbled a little when she saw me and reached back to grab his hand, brushing against his leg in the process.

_Why doesn't she just lift her leg and pee on him?_

"Bella" I said nodding to her.

She ignored me, walking to her car. She made a display of saying goodbye to Edward. Her hands slid up his arms and her fingers ran through his hair. I could hear her whisper that she loved him. As she reached up to kiss him I turned to walk up the stairs, seeing Alice smile devilishly at me through the glass.

"Hey Leah" she called. "Aren't they just perfect together"

"Alice, shut the fuck up" Rosalie spat at her not making eye contact.

_Alice 0, Team Leah 1_

I'd say things were beginning to look up.

"Sorry about her" Edward said behind me. "She can be a _bitch_ sometimes."

"Not bad grasshopper."

"How would you feel about going for a run?" he asked rubbing his hands together.

"I'd have to phase." I said feeling uncomfortable. He'd never seen me like that.

"I'll see you as a wolf sooner or later."

_Right. Band-Aid method Leah, you can do this._

"Okay, just give me a few minutes… I'll have to find a place to put my clothes."

"You can leave them here-

"I have to take them off _before_ I phase."

He had a light bulb moment and realized his mistake. Embarrassment flushed his face.

"Take your time."

I walked out of the house and into the forest that covered the Cullen household like a security blanket. I could feel the nerves trying to take over and prevent me from doing what was second nature.

_Don't be a pussy._ I thought pulling off my clothes.

Heat flashed through my body and I felt myself falling onto my paws.

_Come out come out wherever you are._

The air shifted and I felt a breeze run through my fur as he stopped in front of me. I looked up at him and saw him starring at me intently.

_Why are you starring?_

"I- it's nothing, really."

_It's obviously something. Are you speechless?_

"No, I don't know werewolf etiquette. Quite frankly I'm fighting the urge to… well, to pet you."

I barked out a laugh.

_I'm sure werewolf etiquette goes out the window concerning imprints._

He smiled at me and tentatively reached out his hand and let it sink into my hair. The coolness of his skin sank into my body and as his fingers touched the softness of my flesh beneath the fur I felt a jolt making me shiver. My inner wolf howled with joy and before I could even control myself a purr came rolling out my throat.

I flinched away from his touch.

_Sorry._

He shrugged his shoulders, "Don't worry about it." He shoved his hands into his pockets and awkwardly shuffled around.

_Way to make it awkward Leah._

_Aren't we supposed to be running?_

"Do you think you can keep up?"

I raised an eyebrow at him and felt my mouth fall into a wolfish grin.

_God, please don't let me be drooling._

_I think the better question is can you keep up?_

And with that I shot off into the forest, feeling laughter and happiness bubble up in my soul. It wasn't because the wind was whipping through my fur, or because I was running wild and free with nature, but because I with my imprint. And he _wanted_ to be here _with me_.

I could feel him catching up to me and I pushed my legs harder, loving the burn that coursed through my muscles. Once he was at my side, he steadied his pace with me and we ran side by side.

I couldn't stop myself from peeping over at him, loving that he was smiling.

_Is he enjoying this more than I am?_

"Hey!" he said looking at me. "Follow me!" He said jerking his head to his right.

I followed him as we ran though trees and over fallen branches and into a large clearing.

_What is this place?_

"My family and I come here to play baseball."

I raised an eyebrow in question.

_Vampires play baseball?_

"We are civilized people you know." He said as if I was crazy to think otherwise.

_Whatever._ I said lying out on the grass.

He wandered over and sat next to me looking out into the line of trees surrounding us.

"What's it like? Being a wolf?"

_At first I thought it was punishment, then a burden, but now… Now it's different, and not because of the imprint. I've just finally accepted that this is my life._

"So it's not about me?" he asked with a smile on his face.

_No, this is one of the first things that about me. If I didn't accept this I would be living with so much hatred and bitterness for the rest of my life._

"You're stronger than you think you are."

_Sure-_

_ Quick! Split off run to the left!_

_ Jake?_

I jumped up ready to spring into action.

_Leah, the red head is out there._

I looked trying to figure out where he is.

_Head south._

I jumped without looking and took off running south with my nose to the ground. The closer I got, the stronger my pack brothers voices became.

The disgustingly sweet smell invaded my senses and I knew that I was only moments away from having her flesh in my teeth. I could feel a growl growing deep in my chest as I dug my paws deeper into the ground.

Just ahead of me I saw a flash of red making me hungrier for her flesh, and then I was rolling around on the ground.

_What the fuck!_ I shouted looking around wildly.

_Cullen! What the fuck are you doing?_

I moved to run around him, but he just blocked my path.

"No Leah!"

_Move out of my way._

"She's gone Leah," he said as I ran around him.

_Where is she?!_ I roared racing to my brothers.

_Gone_, Jacob said as I neared him. _Everyone head back home- Leah take Cullen back._

_He can take himself._ I said turning my back and running towards home.

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: SM OWNS ALL, EXCEPT THE PLOT**

**A/N: New chapter! Things are about to start kicking into gear. You might be upset with me after you read this, but know that things happen for a reason! With that in mind brace yourselves and read away! **

**CHAPTER 5** **(song suggestion is Sense by Tom Odell)**

_What the fuck was his deal?_ I sat trying to figure out what exactly happened three days ago.

_I was so fucking close!_

The ringing of my phone broke my thoughts and I rolled my eyes knowing exactly whom it was.

_He can stop calling. _

_I am not answering._

_Asshat._

"Jesus Leah, answer the phone!" Seth yelled down the hall.

_Yeah, answer the phone. You know you want too._

"Hello" I answered hoping that I put all of my frustration into my voice, but I knew that the only thing he heard was longing.

"I'm sorry"

"You should be." I said, "What the hell was even going through your head."

"I don't know, I just—I was worried."

"You don't need to be, my names not Bella!"

"That's not fair!" he roared. "I'm allowed to care!" he yelled.

"I'm allowed to care." He murmured. "I care." He confessed.

My heart was beating rapidly in my chest as his words danced in my head.

_"I care"_

_He cares._

"Look-

"Meet me in the clearing." He said before hanging up, knowing I would be there.

I growled as I threw on something presentable and stomped out the house. I jogged slowly through the trees taking my sweet time. That didn't last though because all it took was one whiff of his scent and my body took off on its own. As I broke through the trees my eyes immediately found him, and my body relaxed.

_Jesus, it's like I'm a homing pigeon. _

I walked towards him, but stopped once I was a few feet away and crossed my arms over my chest.

"I can't go through life without profusely apologizing when I've done wrong." He said taking two steps towards me.

"Leah" my name sounded like butter falling off his lips. He reached out his hands and gently grasped my arms.

My insides literally melted as the pads of his fingers brushed my skin.

_Oh God, oh God._

_Sweet Jesus, Mary, and Joseph._

"I'm sorry." His eyes were so bright, but warm at the same time like sweet butterscotch.

He was too close; his smell was invading my senses. I was drunk off of Edward Cullen and I wanted another shot.

_Make it a double._

I watched his face attentively as his lopsided smile spread so slowly across his face.

"Breath" he whispered.

I obeyed immediately, but made the mistake of breathing through my mouth and as I inhaled him, his hands touching my arms became too much.

_He was too much._

My heart swelled, my eyes slid close and before I knew it I was standing on the tips of my toes kissing him.

I couldn't stop myself.

And apparently neither could he. I thought my heart would burst from my chest as his hands slid up past my arms to my shoulders.

His lips meld to mine, kissing me back. He pulled away and came back, kissing my lips gently, rubbing his nose against mine.

"Fuck" he whispered huskily.

I could feel him coming closer, zoning in on my lips once more, and then he wasn't there.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck"

I opened my eyes and saw him backing away from me, fisting his hair sharply in his hands.

"Edward-

"I have to go." He said cutting me off. "I'll be gone for a few days… I'll call."

He was gone before I could even blink, leaving me alone in the clearing.

_Way to go and fuck it up champ._

"You attacked him in the middle of the forest!"

"I did not attack him!" I moaned. Quite frankly I was getting tired of explaining myself.

"It kinda seems like you did."

"Well then he accepted my attack because he kissed me back!"

"No!" Rosalie gasped finally popping her head out from under the hood of my car.

Rosalie and I had an understanding. We were both bitches—me more so than her—and we were not weak—her more than me. Therefore we balanced each other out, and since I adamantly refused to go to her house when she called that morning, she came to mine.

"Tell me the story again from the beginning." She said swiveling around on her stool.

"I already told you!" I groaned rubbing my hands over my face.

"Well I wasn't listening then, but now you have my _full_ attention."

So I told her again, blushing when I told her how his eyes were all bright and warm, and how his hands touched my skin. The smile on her face was devilish and contagious all at the same time.

"He _likes_ you." She said bobbing her head with a smirk on her face.

"No, he's confused by the imprint. And I suppose I did attack him."

"No Edward likes _you_." She said pointing her manicured finger at me. "And do you want to know how I know that?"

_Fuck yeah!_

"Edward never does anything on impulse. He thinks—over thinks—_everything_, so if it happened just the way that you are saying then he felt whatever you were feeling. You may have initiated the kiss, but he finished it."

"So, I took advantage of him?"

"No, _Jesus_!" she shouted. "You kids these days don't know shit about how a man thinks!"

She got off the stool and stood in front of me with her hands on her hips.

"Edward doesn't just kiss anyone. I'm pretty sure that Bella was his first kiss. And before he met you he was content with the idea of never kissing anyone else ever again, but _he did meet you_, and you have changed everything for him! Edward wants you." She said smirking. "And I sure he wants things with you that he hasn't thought about doing with little miss frigid." Her eyebrows were wagging suggestively as she bit her lip.

_This is too good to be true._

"So what you're saying is that I'm wearing him down and I'm not even really trying."

Her smile could've lit an entire room, "That's exactly what I'm saying."

She turned back to the car to continue her work.

"Why'd you call me?"

I shrugged, "You're my numero uno."

Her head tilted to the side, "What, I don't get to be attacked?"

"Shut the fuck up." I laughed.

"Oh, I'll shut the fuck up and go and tell Alice!"

"You wouldn't!"

"I would! She would shit bricks!" she laughed.

_Alice Cullen shitting bricks, now I'd pay to see that._

My phone rang later that night and Edward's name lit up the screen. I was not looking forward to this conversation.

"Hello"

"Hey"

"Look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have taken advantage of you like that. It won't happen again."

"Leah, I didn't call to-

"No! It never happened. We will never speak of it again!" I said cutting him off.

"Soo… how's Florida?"

"I can't ignore it Leah." His voice was grave and it caused chills to go up my spine. "It shouldn't have ever happened."

"I said I was sorry." I said panicking

"Sorry won't take it back."

There was a pregnant pause and I felt the dread sinking into my system.

"I think that we need to stop seeing each other."

"Edw-

"Let me finish… I can't see you right now, I'm trying—I want—to be faithful to Bella, so for now I can't see you."

I could feel the tears collecting in my eyes.

"I'll call you when I can."

"No! Wait-

He was gone.

I could feel the despair gripping me from all sides as I the phone slipped through my hands. It was like Sam all over again.

_No, don't think like that._

_You're alone; you'll always be alone._

_He said he'd call…_

_Holding on hope for a call, how pathetic._

My throat throbbed. My insides ached. My eyes burned. _Everything hurt_.

_It will always be Bella._

_It will always be Bella._

**Read and Review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: SM OWNS ALL, EXCEPT THE PLOT**

**A/N: Hey there! Things shall start a-brewing for our two star crossed lovers! And there's good news, the story is complete, just have to space out the updates! Enjoy, and as always read and review!**

**CHAPTER 6** **(song suggestion My Heart is on Fire by Asta)**

It had been a rough couple of days, not only for my personal life, but pack life as well. Victoria had made another appearance and Emmett decided to jump across the treaty line. To say it hadn't ended well would be putting it lightly. Paul was there and flipped his shit tackling him, and starting a fight.

It took myself, and Sam's alpha command to get him to unleash his jaws from Emmett's arm, and Rosalie to force Emmett to release Paul's neck. In the process I was thrown pretty hard, but I've had worse.

Somehow, Edward had gotten wind of the fight and my _minor_ injury. He took everything out of proportion and called the moment he arrived home.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"You keep saying that…"

"Because it's the truth." I said pouring in my frustration.

He was silent for a couple of beats.

"Are you mad at me?"

I couldn't help the scoff that came from my mouth, "I don't have time for this."

"Leah, I _am_ sorry."

"You know what Edward, you want to be faithful to Bella, and I don't want to die. So let's just call this as it is, we are pen pals, nothing more."

"_Leah_-

"No, I don't want to hear it. I get it now, I finally get it." I could feel the tears spilling down my face as I braced myself to say what I had been telling myself all week. "_It will always be Bella_. I understand that now."

"Leah-

"I'll call you tomorrow."

* * *

The hidden sun had risen and set by the time I finally called Edward.

"For a minute I thought you were bailing on me." He said playfully.

_Whiplash of emotions much?_

"Well, I didn't really know what to say…"

"We could always talk about the weather." He said jokingly.

"That would be a rather short conversation, it's raining—like always." I said sourly looking out the window.

"What, you don't like your fur to get wet?" he said jokingly.

"I actually don't Assward."

"Is that a smile I hear?"

And I was in fact smiling.

* * *

"What are you doing?"

I had to stop to swallow the load of chips and dip I had stuffed in my mouth.

"Eating" I said sticking a finger in my mouth to suck off the access dip on my nail.

"It sounds like your murdering something"

"It's chips and dip!"

"Or wrestling with a bear…"

"I'm starving, I just got off patrols"

"Or drilling concrete…"

"Okay, _I do not_ chew that loud!"

* * *

It had been two weeks since I'd seen Edward, and while talking to him dulled the ache, there was still a pulsing pain. The first week it was just annoying, disappearing when we were talking on the phone. Now it was fucking unbearable. The tugging was incessant. Maybe the entire phone talking and learning about one another thing was a bad idea.

_Meet up with him!_

_No_

_Yes, just don't kiss him._

_Or touch him._

_Call him!_

But I didn't. Instead I pulled myself from the steps of my porch and headed towards the beach hoping that a change in scenery would make everything better.

It didn't.

_You have got to be fucking kidding me._

Every where I looked there was someone there with their imprint.

_What is this, "Bring Your Imprint to the Beach Day"?_

"And to think you weren't going to invite me."

I spun around to see Edward leaning against his car with his arms crossed.

_Jesus he looks good._

"Long time, no see." He said straightening up and walking towards me.

My body was buzzing with excitement.

_He's here!_

_What the fuck is he doing here?_

"Hello Leah." He said standing in front of me.

My fingers twitched as memories of the last time he was this close flickered in my head.

"Hi" I squeaked.

His hands gripped my arms and he shook me.

_Oh God, he's touching me._

_Leah, don't you move a fucking inch._

He frowned at me and shook me once more.

_What the fuck is he trying to do._

"You're not happy to see me?" he asked.

_Use your words Leah._

"I… I am, I just—I don't really know how to act around you… since the—yeah…" I said trailing off.

He smiled; his hands squeezed my arms sending chills up and down my spine.

"I don't know how to act around you either." He admitted dropping his hands.

"Walk with me?" he said turning on his heel and beginning to walk.

"Or we could stay here!" I squeaked knowing that being in a public space would be better.

He ignored my suggestion and kept walking in front of me. I groaned as I followed him away from the beach.

"We're having a graduation party." He announced when I was at his side.

"We or Alice?"

"Alice, but it's my party too and I want you there."

I said nothing.

"So are you coming?"

"I don't know, I mean Alice doesn't really _like_ me, and-

"And nothing. You didn't imprint on Alice, you imprinted on me." He stepped in front of me, blocking my path. His eyes began to smolder.

_Whoa._

"Come on, we haven't seen in other in two weeks?"

I found myself nodding yes as I looked into his eyes.

As soon as he got the answer he wanted, his eyes flashed back to their normal brightness, snapping me from my trance like state.

_What the fuck?_

"What the hell was that?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." He turned and walked ahead of me.

"Come on!" he called over his shoulder.

I quickly stepped catching up to him, putting distance between us when I was at his side. I looked up to see that he was walking me home. I didn't know he knew where I lived.

"I sniffed you out." He said answering my thoughts.

_Like a dog,_ I joked.

"I guess that's what happens when you dance with wolves." He said reaching out and shoving me lightly.

_Jeez, someone can't keep their hands to themselves today._

"Thanks for walking me home" I said as I climbed the stairs to the porch.

I leaned against the railing and watched as he stuck his hands in his pockets nervously.

"Earlier you wondered what I was doing here…"

"I'm pretty sure there was a 'fuck' somewhere in that thought."

His eyes flashed at me and I immediately shut up.

"This is really hard for me because I never expected… When I said that the kiss shouldn't have—

He was quiet for a moment and then he looked up into the sky as if the words were going to fall out of the clouds. "I think about the kiss—I can't stop thinking about _that kiss_. It haunts me all day, and I know if I could dream, I would dream about that kiss. That moment changed _everything_, it _awakened_ something in me."

He looked at me then, "I like you Leah Clearwater. More than I should."

_Well I'll be damned._

**Read and Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: SM OWNS ALL, EXCEPT THE PLOT**

**A/N: Hey there! So this chapter is more of a filler, but I think it's still appropriate for the fic and it has some moments that I think you'll die for! As always read and review and you'll get a preview, and for those that I forgot to send one too, forgive me! Enjoy! **

**CHAPTER 7**

_I like you Leah Clearwater. More than I should._

_He likes me. _

_He likes me._

_More than he should!_

_Calm down home wrecker._

_Bitch don't kill my vibe._

It was dead though as I realized that I was in fact an involuntary home wrecker. Okay, somewhat voluntary.

_You just had to fucking kiss him._

No matter how much I felt like shit, his confession had me on top of the world. No one else would know that though, I kept it in, reigning in all of the giddiness that I so badly wanted the whole world to know.

I kept a cap on it, bottling up the happiness that his words made me feel, knowing that I would probably need them after the graduation party which I was getting ready for with Rose.

"You know, I'm getting sick of coming to La Push all the time."

"Stop bitching." I said pulling on the shorts she brought over for me to wear.

Calling them shorts was a long shot. They were the kind of shorts where the waist was high, but cut off right under the cheeks. Tastefully sexy is what she called it. With it she brought a loose crop fitting tank and a lacy bra to show the boys something.

"No, I won't stop bitching. I ran here, _from my house_. Got leaves, _in my hair_." She said throwing me a look that said hurry up. "This must stop."

"Whatever" I said trying to figure out what exactly we were going to do with my hair.

"Put some of this moose in it, it'll make it sexy."

"Why are we doing everything so sexy?" I asked regretting it the moment it came from my mouth.

"This will be the first time that you, Edward, and Bella will be in the same room. If you're going to be uncomfortable, you're going to at least look good."

She had a point.

Once we were ready, I drove to her house. Their drive was lit up with lights strung through the trees. The midget bitch had gone all out.

"She really likes this kind of stuff doesn't she?"

"Lives for it." She answered as I paralleled parked.

We got out and she grabbed my hand and pulled me through the crowd that had gathered at the steps.

Rosalie knew she was hot, and she wanted other people to know it too. She was also probably used to the way people were looking at her. It took me awhile to realize that they were following her outstretched arm to see it was connected to my hand, and then they began to look at me the same way they looked at her.

_So this was her plan._

She had turned me into her dark skinned clone.

"Hey baby." She said finding Emmett and leaping into his arm whilst still holding my hand.

He kissed her and it looked like a bear mauling a helpless woman.

"Hey Leah!" he said happily once they parted. "I see you let Rosie dress you."

"She attacked me." I said causing her to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Edward asked appearing out of thin air.

"Oh Eddy, it's an inside joke." Rosalie said smirking.

He raised an eyebrow and looked from her to me, lingering at our hands for a beat. "You two seem close."

_Is he jealous?_

_Jealousy looks good on him._

His mouth twitched as if he was trying to fight a smile.

"Rose, I'm thirsty." She immediately started to pull me to the kitchen, but a hand shot out and grabbed my free arm.

"I'll take her." Edward said tugging me in his direction.

"Fine, but you bring her back!" she said stabbing him in the shoulder with her finger.

His hand slid down to my wrist and he held on loosely as he pulled me through the crowds. This was the longest he was ever in contact with my body. My wolf was practically rolling around in the grass and ready to chase her own tail out of happiness.

When we got to the kitchen he dropped my arm and leant against the doorway as I moved around him to the counter.

"Nice party."

"I would call it a success." He answered smiling.

"Oh, a party isn't a success until someone's spiked the punch." I said pouring some into a red Solo cup. I took a sip and tasted the familiar sting of vodka. "Cullen, it looks like you have a success on your hands."

He let a hearty laugh, throwing his head back. He looked so happy.

"I suppose I am happy."

"You should stop doing that."

He raised an eyebrow in question.

"Stop answering my thoughts."

This time when he smiled it was different from the last few. This one was flirtatiously playful.

"Well then you should use your words Leah Clearwater."

"You mean use them like you do?"

_Tell a girl you like her out of left field. _

_Yeah, two can play that game._

He opened his mouth to respond, but cut himself off and tilted his head to the side. He was eavesdropping, on whom I didn't know. I strained my ears to hear what had stolen his attention.

_"What are you doing here?" Bella asked._

_"I was invited." Jacob answered. Embry was at his side with his arms crossed._

_"And you were uninvited when I punched you!"_

_"Cheer up Bells, it's a party. We're not here to fight… and the next time I kiss you, it'll be because you want me too."_

Jake kissed Bella?

_What the fuck?_

I looked at Edward; he shook his head and motioned for me to follow him. I followed him out of the room, but went to look for Rose while he went towards Bella.

I spotted her and began making my way towards her when a hand shot out and grabbed my arm. I thought it was Edward for a couple of seconds, but the hand was too small.

"What are you doing here?" Alice seethed at me.

"I was invited."

"Well consider yourself uninvited you little-

She cut herself off and I was happy she did because tonight she would've gotten a taste of her own medicine. I tried to pull my arm from her grasp, but she was squeezing tighter.

"Alice!" I called waving my free hand in front of her face.

She sucked in a breath and looked around wildly. Her eyes connected with mine and she dropped my arm as if she'd been on fire.

"Are you okay?"

"Get your pack members and meet us in the office."

For some reason I did exactly what she said and went pushing through the crowds to Jake.

"Come with me." He took one look at me and saw how serious I was and followed immediately.

We all met up in the office and all the happiness from the party had fizzled from everyone. This was business.

"All of the attacks in Seattle have been Victoria. She's creating an army." Carlisle said cutting the chase.

"An army of vampires?" Embry asked. "All to kill Bella?"

"It's not just Bella she wants now." Alice said.

My whole body froze.

_She wants them all?_

_Not Edward._

_Not him._

"She's coming soon, I just saw it."

"We will fight." Jacob said as if it was the most obvious solution.

"No, you won't Jake!" Bella shouted. "Tell him Edward." She said looking up to him.

"It is Jacob's decision whether or not he fights." He told her.

"And having the wolves would offer an element of surprise that she would not be expecting." Jasper thought aloud.

"So that settles it." Jake said.

_So much for a party._

**Read and Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: SM OWNS ALL, EXCEPT THE PLOT**

**A/N: Hey there! I lost track of time, didn't mean for 4 days to pass by with no update! As usual read and review! And I think you guys are going to die after this, bit of a cliffhanger! Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 8 (song suggestion Another Love by Tome Odell)**

The next few days after the party were tense. When I wasn't on patrol, I was talking to Edward or passed out on the couch. Everyone was on high alert at the reservation, so much that there had been a curfew put into place. No one that wasn't a shifter was allowed to be out after eight.

Patrol shifts had been extended into the late and early hours of the day, and when I would be out on my run sometimes Edward would run alongside me. He'd been showing up on the reservation and calling a lot lately. Not that I minded, it was just oddly _consistent_, almost needy.

He was up to something. And I was going to figure it out.

A knock on the door jolted me from my thoughts. My mom was at work and Seth was on patrols, and I wasn't expecting anyone. I got up and looked through the curtains to see Edward standing on the porch with his hands shoved deep into his pockets.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked opening the door.

"Can we talk?"

I nodded moving aside to let him in.

He'd never been in my house before—outside and around it, sure, but never inside.

"Is something wrong?"

"Maybe…"

He was unusually quiet.

I narrowed my eyes at him trying to figure out what his purpose of being here was.

"I need to ask you to do something for me, and you're not going to like it."

"Edward, what-

He was in front of me before I could blink, his hands on my shoulders. I looked deep into his eyes, searching for any clue as to what the hell was wrong with him. His eyes searched mine just as hard, and then his face just crumpled as he leant his forehead to mine.

"What's wrong?" I whispered.

"Everything… nothing."

His hands slid up to my neck and his fingers were tangled in my short hair.

"Do you think about it?" he murmured. "Our kiss?"

_Yes._

"I find myself lost in it sometimes." He confessed in a quiet whisper.

He was coming closer, so much closer.

_Don't do this._

"I want to _so _bad."

_Oh God_, my heart was going a mile a minute. _You want to be faithful to Bella_, I thought hoping to God that he would just back away letting me hold onto whatever morals I had left.

"_Oh God, If I just kiss her once more than I'll never do it again. I will be able to live knowing that I've kissed her. Just once more, please God_." He whispered so quickly that I almost missed it.

The man was praying to God that I would kiss him. There is no way that God would want us to be doing this, he knew it and I did, but that didn't stop him from crashing his mouth to mine.

His left hand wove into my hair locking my head into place, while his right hand settled on my lower back pushing me into him.

_Father forgive me, for I have sinned._

My hands abandoned their post at my sides and reached up to touch any part of him I could get my hands on. He let out a deep growl the moment my fiery hands touched his cool skin. I felt the air shift and my body fall into a sitting position. I tore my lips away from his to see he had sat on the couch with me in his lap.

I sucked air into my swollen lips and looked at him through hooded eyes.

_I can't do this Edward._

"Shhh…" he said reaching for me again, placing soft kisses on my lips. I broke away from him, trying desperately to clear my head.

_Don't do this because Bella kissed Jake._

"I'm not." He said tracing his fingers along the bottom of my shirt.

"No," I said stopping his hands and climbed out of his lap.

"Why are you here Edward? Why are you doing this?" I was getting angry and agitated.

"Because I should be scared for Bella! I should be scared because Victoria is trying to kill her and avenge her mate!" he yelled in my face. "But I cannot seem to focus on anything because I know that you're going to be there. The thought of something happening to you… it makes me sick."

"It's just the imprint Edward." I tried explaining to him, but he wouldn't have it.

"Stop blaming the imprint and pretending that you don't feel anything! I've admitted it, why can't you!"

"Because it's not right, you already found your mate! What you just came in here doing is the single most important reason that I will _never_ admit to feeling anything!"

"Fine! Live in your lies! But promise me this," he said looking me in the eye. "Promise me that you will not fight."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I yelled. "Not fight!"

"Leah-

"No, Edward. Fighting is in my blood, you can't tell me not to fight." I said backing away from him. "I'm not her, I'm not Bella. I will not do what you say just because you say it."

"I think you should leave."

"No, I need-

"You need to go."

* * *

"Well at least I was right about one thing." Rose said as I recounted the whole encounter to her over the phone. "He wants you!"

"Yeah and that makes me feel so much better."

"It should, and yet you're going around moping just like him. I thought we'd seen the last of mopey brooding Edward."

"_Shit_" she hissed.

"What happened?"

"I messed up my nails, I'm going to have to put you on speaker." She said.

She rustled around for a bit before she came back on the line.

"Are you sure that you didn't attack him this time?" she teased.

"I'm sure. He just came in, acting like a weirdo, begged God that be could kiss me, and just went for it."

"Well was it any good?"

"Rose!"

"_Whhattt_?" she said dragging out the word.

"That's besides the point, I feel like-

"_Oh shit_."

"What now?"

It was silent—dead silent.

"Hey Bella."

_Oh shit?_

_ Fuck my life is more like it_

**Read and Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: SM OWNS ALL, EXCEPT THE PLOT**

**A/N: You're gonna hate me! Please don't flame me to hell! Read and Review as always!**

**CHAPTER 9 (song suggestion Human by Civil Twilight)**

Twenty minutes after I hung up on Rose, the sounds of Bella's rumbling truck were speeding down my drive. I stood out on the porch waiting for her, and watched as she jumped out of the cab with lighting speed.

There were angry tears streaming down her face as she stomped up the pathway leading to the porch. Once she stood in front of the steps, it was like all the fight in her just left. Her hands were clasped as if she was praying; they were so tight that the skin around her knuckles was white. A sob ripped through her chest and my heart broke.

"You have to stop!" she sobbed.

"Bella-

"No! I can't—I cannot—lose him again. I won't make it, Leah!" she sobbed.

"I know that you love him." She choked when she said love. "But you have to stay away from him."

"Do you have any idea what that will do to me?"

"I can't say that I care, I mean since you've been going around _kissing_ _my boyfriend_!" she yelled, her face blushing red.

"I'm sorry." I said feeling embarrassment and guilt take over my system.

"Your apologies mean nothing to me. If you really love him, _really love him_, and are truly sorry for what you've done then break off whatever twisted love affair you have going on with him!"

"Bella-

"And you'll do it!" she yelled turning on her heel and walking back to her car. "Today, do it today."

She left and I sunk down on the steps. I let myself wallow in despair, just for a little while; knowing that I was going to do exactly what Bella had begged me too. That was who I was after all, Leah the sacrificial lamb.

_I was going to die soon._

I was forced to sacrifice Sam to Emily. I became a shape shifter, sacrificing the ability to have children. And when I imprint, I become the sacrifice so he can be happy with the woman that he loves.

I had survived many storms in my life, but this was one that I could not weather no matter how hard I tried.

_It's true the universe does hate me._

At the sound of my mother's car, I reigned in the despair and put a smile on my face and tried to lighten my eyes up as much as possible.

"Hey baby." She said smiling. Her hand ghosted over my head as she climbed the steps to the porch.

"Hey mama."

"I saw Edward's car as I was driving in." She said as he came racing down the street. He was out of the car before it could even stop.

_Well that was fast._

"Can we talk?" he said.

I nodded and stood up.

_Out there_, I nodded towards the forest and broke out into a jog.

As I ran, I built that precious wall around my mind knowing if he even detected how I really felt at any point in this conversation, this would be in vain.

"Bella came to see you?" he asked.

"Yes, she found out about the kiss."

"I know." He groaned with his hands rubbing over his face.

"She said some things to me, and they made sense." I began feeling nervous. "I can't do this—I don't want to do this anymore."

I couldn't even look at him.

"This back and forth shit is making me sick. And I don't even know why because I knew it would be like this at the beginning. I knew that _nothing_ would change, and that eventually this day would come."

"What are you doing? What are you saying?" I could hear the panic in his voice.

"This is done. We are not friends anymore." My voice was so cold and distant.

He took a step towards me causing me to take two back.

"Stop it." He said through tight lips.

"I don't want you to come here ever again. Don't call me ever again." I shifted my eyes to him and felt them glaze over, forcing them to look like empty bottomless pits. "You won't accept me as your imprint, therefore _I will not accept you_."

"No!" he roared.

He came at me before I could open my mouth to speak, his fingers wrapped around my throat as he shoved me against a tree.

I couldn't breath. My vision was splotchy. Tears were rolling down my face.

_Edward, please._ I begged and watched as something clicked in his head and he looked down at this hand in horror.

As I fell to the ground, I greedily sucked in oxygen, my own hands touching my neck. I heard him fall to his knees, and the leaves shuffling as he crawled to me. My eyes were wide with fear as I watched his hands come near me.

"No!" I croaked, trying my best to get away from him whilst still struggling to breath. I could barely even move, but I began to crawl away from him.

When I felt his hand touch my ankle, I panicked feeling the scream creep up throat, but his hand covered my mouth.

_Please, please, please._

I didn't even know what I was begging for.

"Shhh… it's okay." He whispered. "I'm not going to hurt you." His eyes were shiny with unshed tears.

He slowly uncovered my mouth, eyes looking deeply into mine. His face held nothing but anguish. I knew that mine looked like a lost helpless child. It's how I felt. I was scared of him, but beyond that I was disappointed.

"Leah, I-

_Please leave._

"_Leah, please_." He moaned, his face falling apart.

I closed my eyes, not able to bare the look on his face. "Just go."

I heard him shift as he stood and walked away from me. When he got to his car he slammed the door with so much force that I was surprised it didn't fall off. His tires screeched as he sped off and when I was finally alone with the trees, I let the tears fall.

It wasn't long before Rosalie came bounding through the trees; she fell to her knees and lifted my chin. Her eyes were hard as she looked at the bruise on my neck.

"It'll be gone soon." I mumbled trying to move my head, but her grip was strong.

"Are you okay?"

I shook my head feeling more tears fall down my face. She dropped her hand and sat next to me, wrapping one arm around my shoulders. I leant my head on her shoulders as I sobbed.

"Thanks." I croaked once my tears subsided.

"Numero uno, remember." She was quiet for a beat. "What happened? Bella stormed out, I assume she came here, but she came back as quick as she left. Then Edward comes home and all but collapsed when he gets through the door, wouldn't even talk to her."

"It's complicated…"

"Well then uncomplicated it for me."

"She came here and begged me to send him away. Said if I really loved him, that I would break it off."

"And do you?" she asked softly.

"Yes."

"This will kill you." She said squeezing me lightly.

"What's done is done."

"Things can always be fixed." She countered.

"Not this."

* * *

Rosalie distracted my mom as I hurried up the stairs and locked myself in my room. I curled into myself as I clutched the covers in my hands. My eyes moved around my room taking in all the little nooks and crannies that had come to define my life.

None of it mattered. Nothing mattered without him.

Not everything can be fixed.

_This cannot be fixed._

**A/N: Still like me? Read and Review please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: SM OWNS ALL, NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED**

**A/N: Hey there! Thanks again for the great response to the last chapter. Here is the battle royale! Now I'm no good battle scriber, and I wasn't even going to pretend I was, so the battle is short and simple, but it's not like you guys really care about a big fight, you want Leah and Edward. Read and review as always! Thanks.**

**CHAPTER 10**

Patrols, training with the Cullen's, avoiding eye contact with Edward.

Patrols, training, avoid. Patrols, training, avoid.

_Avoid, avoid, avoid. _

My life had become a cycle of events. There was no longer anything to look forward too. I was too busy being pissed off to be depressed. I knew that it was no coincident that we had begun to gather for training, this had Cullen mischievousness written all over it. Rose probably made the suggestion (to lengthen my life span), Edward probably agreed for selfish reasons, Carlisle and Jasper assumed that it was an idea out of the goodness of Rose's heart (shockingly), and Alice probably saw it as an opportunity to rub the golden couple in my face.

I was ready for this battle to be over so I could spend my time awaiting death. However dying slowly was still something I was trying to wrap my head around.

The pack was sparring again with Jasper; I wasn't participating and had completely cut myself off from the pack—much to Sam's annoyance.

_He didn't want anyone to know his trick he shouldn't have taught Jake._

I lay counting the blades of grass that were in front of me, stopping at moments to watch the little insects that moved around. They had no worries and worked endlessly. They seemed so carefree—sans the worries of being squished.

_Jesus Christ_ _I'm going crazy._

I glanced back towards the group, glancing over everyone quickly. Jake was with Bella, who was stroking his fur, and Edward was nowhere in sight. At that moment I felt the air shift as he sat down next to me. My eyes immediately slid to Bella, she was talking to Jake not even paying attention to Edward and his whereabouts. At least not like Alice was.

I stood up to move over and made the mistake of looking in his direction.

"Please, don't go." He barely whispered and I had to strain to hear him. "I need… I _need_ this."

I reluctantly sat down, refusing to assume my previous relaxed position.

"I will never truly be able to make amends for what I have done," he began, "but if you would just give me a chance. One chance, I _will_ make it up to you, no matter how long it takes."

A small, barely detectable whimper crawled out from the depths of my despair. He heard and shifted closer to me.

"_Please look at me_." He painfully moaned in a whisper.

_Oh God, I can't do this._

I got up and shot off into the forest, pushing my legs the hardest I could to put as much distance as possible between us. Once my house was in sight, I phased back, pulling on my dress with lightening speed. There were tears falling down my face as I blindly climbed up the stairs.

I tripped through the front door causing my mom to spring off the couch to see what the commotion was. She took one look at my face and wrapped me in her arms.

I had never cried so hard in my life.

* * *

The day of the battle had finally come. Practice time was over, and if things went according to plan and we came out the victors, it would be one of the last happy-ish moments I would have with my pack. I was going to run after this.

I remembered the pain, the weakness; I felt when I was less than sixty miles from him. The more miles, the more pain and maybe eventually that pain would kill me or I'd at least be able to live with it.

We were crouched low, hidden by the forest, waiting for the herd of newborns. There was a twinge of nervousness that fluttered deep in my belly, but at the first vibration of the ground it vanished.

_They're coming. _

I opened my mind to the pack so that we could be in sync, yet kept a hold on the things they couldn't know.

The surrounding forest became deathly still, the birds had ceased singing, and there wasn't even a breeze. The vibration beneath my paws steadily became stronger and the rhythmic sound of feet hitting the ground became clear.

_This is it_, Sam said. _You know what you have to do, protect each other, watch one another's back. Make your family proud_.

At the first sound of ripping flesh we sprinted from our hidden position and leaped into the fight. We were surrounded in a crowd of newborns salivating at the mouth. They were just as Jasper said, unprepared and too anxious for a fight.

They came at us wildly, not prepared to take on werewolves, and fought like children. It was too easy to sink my teeth into their flesh and rip them apart. We all worked in sync together, and it seemed that everything was falling into place.

I had an eye on Seth, but saw a vampire trying to creep up behind Emmett's back. I raced to his defense, tackling the newborn and locking my jaws on their neck. I threw the head in his direction and he nodded thanks, and I turned my attention to the next newborn in my view.

It was a male, and once we made eye contact he came running at me full speed. I sank low to the ground at the last minute causing him to trip over me. I turned and locked my jaws around his leg and began to pull. He growled helplessly and began to kick at me with his free leg.

I growled and tightened my grip making him howl as I yanked, throwing my head left and right harshly. Paul came to my aid, biting his arms, and together we pulled, ripping the vampire apart at his torso. We looked around and saw that the last of the newborns were being finished off and affectionately bumped heads with one another.

_Nice work_, he said.

_I couldn't have gotten that last one without you_, I told him honestly.

He bumped my shoulder, _No problem_.

I turned my head, searching for Seth. He caught my glance and trotted over to me, licking me across the face.

_Gross_, I complained.

He just grinned at me.

_There's your boy_, he said gesturing behind me.

I turned to see Edward; Bella was jumping down from his back. He went to his family to check in with everyone, just as the pack was doing.

I nudged Seth with my head and motioned that we should gather with the rest of the pack. We began to walk, towards the pack that had started to gather on the far end of the clearing. Sam wasn't with the group; he was over by the Cullen's—Edward probably translating for him.

When he saw that we were gathering, he began to jog over to us. He was about half way, when I saw something in the corner of my eye. Something was in the bushes, it was lurking—waiting for something. I began to move forward, but I was too late.

The newborn shot out of the trees and ran straight for Sam. This was the biggest of all the newborns we'd seen today, and as he collided with Sam a wounded howl flew from his lungs. I was moving before I could even command my body.

I threw my body harshly into his, making him lose his grip and drop Sam's limp body to the ground. The vampire skidded a few feet away, but bounced back with lightening speed. He was quicker than I anticipated and he locked his arms around my middle, throwing me to the ground. I gasped in pain, squirming with all my might trying to find any wiggle room to free myself. His grip tightened and a howl escaped my throat as I felt my bones crumble underneath his grip. I sagged in his arms as the pain took over and blinded all my senses. I registered a feral growl somewhere and then I felt the ground beneath me.

"Leah!" Someone shouted.

My eyes were open, but my vision was so blurry.

There were hands touching my skin.

_Had I phased back?_

_ Where was Sam?_

Something was laid over me. A hand caressed my face.

"Leah, can you hear me."

I couldn't speak, I could barely even think.

"We need to move them," a voice far away said. "They're coming."

_Them? Sam? _

_Who's coming?_

I was being lifted into someone's arms. They were warm.

_Pack… family._

There was a hand lingering in my hair.

"She'll be okay."

_Jake's arms?_

The air was whistling and leaves were being trampled on. My eyes started to close. I fought to keep them open, but I found myself slipping.

No not slipping, falling gracefully into an abyss.

**Read and Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: SM OWNS ALL, NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED**

**A/N: There's only two more after this! Brace yourselves! This one's a little shorter than the rest, but please read and review!**

**CHAPTER 11**

_[Meanwhile back at the clearing, 3__rd__ person POV]_

Edward couldn't focus as the Volturi stood in front of his family. His head, his thoughts, his entire being was on edge. The incessant tug that he had come so familiar with, that he sometimes forced himself to ignore, was threatening to drag him by the teeth through the forest.

And he would let it. He just wanted to be near her. Lately he always wanted to be near her.

"Does our conversation bore you Edward?" Jane's hard voice interrupted his inner turmoil.

"No," he answered stiffly.

"Jane," Carlisle called, "the date has been set."

"It better be. I'd _just hate_ to come back here Carlisle. You may be Aro's favorite, but the Volturi do not give second chances."

Then they were running, their robes flying behind them creating a cold, vicious breeze.

"Edward," Bella said his name in the same gentle caress she always did, but this time it made his stomach churn.

He didn't want her to say his name. He didn't want anyone to say his name.

No one but Leah.

"_Oh God_," he moaned in anguish falling to his knees.

"Edward!" Bella cried grasping his shoulders.

"No," he whimpered moving away from her.

_Son_, Carlisle called to him.

Edward's eyes snapped up to Carlisle, his beacon.

"Father," he sobbed.

He only needed to utter the single word and Carlisle had him in his arms.

_I'm here_

"_Leah_," he sobbed into his shoulder.

_She will be fine._

Carlisle's strong hands pulled Edward's head back so that he could look into his eyes.

"She _will_ be fine." He said it with so much certainty that Edward believed him.

He pulled himself to his feet with Carlisle keeping a steadying hand on his back.

"Alice, take Bella home." He registered Rosalie saying.

"But-

"Do it." Edward said, his voice distant and cold.

Edward embraced the feeling of the invisible string pulling him; as long as he felt the tug he knew that she was alive. She had to stay alive.

He took off running towards her with Carlisle hot on his heels. He could've run with his eyes closed letting the pull guide him. Relief was filling his bones the closer he got to her.

_Why had I resisted this for so long_, he wondered as he soared to her, his friend—_his imprint_.

_I'll never leave her side again_, he promised as he rounded the corner to her house.

He paused at the stairs trying to brace himself for what would have to happen inside her home. Carlisle went up the stairs and entered the house in full doctor mode.

_Edward, I'll need your help_. He told him once he entered. _I will have to reset all of her bones, she will be in pain… will you be able to handle this?_

He nodded solemnly.

"Jacob, hold her down."

* * *

_[Back to Leah, 1__st__ person]_

I was not a fan of the darkness that I was swimming in. I wanted to wake up—badly. But I didn't want to wakeup to the onslaught of pain that I was greeted with.

My eyes snapped open as a scream ripped through my mouth; pain swam through every crevasse of my body. My limbs were literally rippling as cold hands broke and pressed bones into their homes.

"Stop!" I yelled.

"We're almost finished, Leah." Carlisle promised.

"_Please, stop_." I sobbed.

Cold hands framed my face and topaz eyes searched mine.

"He's almost finished." Edward promised.

I clenched my eyes and bit my lip as Carlisle snapped what I prayed was the last bone into place.

"It's over—it's all over." He said wiping the tears on my face. I felt his lips on my forehead, "It's okay—you're going to be okay baby."

_Baby? How long had I been out?_

I felt three consecutive pricks, two in each my legs and one in my arm.

_What the fuuccckkk…_

I was in and out for the next couple of days due to Carlisle and his sneaky medicine injecting skills. I would wake for minutes, enough time to have a slip of water and see Edward before my eyes were rolling to the back of my head. I didn't notice much except that my mother's eyes looked so tired, and that each time I saw Edward he was slowing inching his way closer to me.

When I was finally given the okay to not be in my "Carlisle Coma", Edward was sitting on the floor next to my bed with his head leant on the mattress.

"How long has it been?" I croaked after he helped me drink some water.

"Three days."

He looked so tired. His clothes were full of wrinkles; his hair looked like he had run his fingers through it a million times, and his eyes were pitch black.

"You should go hunt."

"I'm fine." He countered sitting on the bed and grabbing one of my hands. "How are you feeling?"

I moved my legs feeling how numb they were. "Better than expected."

He sat quietly as if he was contemplating something. Then he threw caution out of the window and pulled me into his chest. He wrapped his arms around me, and breathed in a shaky breath. One of his hands ran the length of my back soothingly, while the other buried my face in his neck so that he could bury his own in my hair.

"_I thought I lost you again_." He cried.

_Again?_

I wrapped my arms around him.

"I'm so sorry for hurting you, for turning away from you."

He pulled away from me so that he could look me in the eye.

"I have sat here for the past three days waiting to look you in your eyes to tell you I will never deserve you after the way I have treated you—after the things that I have done to you. But despite all of that, nothing will keep me from proving to you that _I love you_."

He pressed his forehead to mine, nose brushing against me as he nuzzled me.

"I love you, Leah Clearwater and I accept this imprint, but above all _I accept you_."

I pulled away needing to sever the connection that he seem to need so desperately.

"Edward, I… I can't do this right now." I said sitting back as far as I could. "I need you to leave."

He shook his head stubbornly. "Is this about Bella?"

"No, it's about me! You _put your hands on me_." My voice shook as I thought about the roar that came from his mouth, the way his eyes looked.

"And I will _never_ forgive myself for that." He inched towards me, "But if you let me, I will spend forever making it up to you. I will never lay a hand on you again."

He grabbed my hand and placed it in his own. "_I promise you_, just please don't send me away. I cannot be without you, I don't want to live that way anymore."

"Edward- just go-

"No. _I love you_!" He pleaded. "Don't break us before we can even become something. Don't ask me to just leave and just be your friend, because that is impossible for me. I have tasted your lips, I have felt the softness of your flesh and I don't want that feeling to be a haunting thought because I will never have it again. I can't just leave… but I can give you time."

"Time to see that you can trust me, that you can trust those feelings that you're trying so hard to push away."

_Time is what you want?_

"_Please_."

"Then you have your time."

**Read and Review! **


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: SM OWNS ALL, NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED **

**A/N: Hey there! So one more after this so things are going to wrapping up. Unanswered Bella questions will be addressed so prepare yourselves. I hope your happy with the direction I have decided to go with her, everyone deserves happiness. BTW... Are you guys thirsty? Here's some lemonade for you.**

**CHAPTER 12 (song suggestion Back to Back by Wolf Gang, it's a song more for Leah)**

"Can I see you today?"

"_Edward_." I groaned.

"It's been three days." He reasoned.

"I'm recuperating and I want to be alone."

"I know Rose is over there."

He was right; she was lying in bed with me.

"We're having a lazy day with our mothers."

"Have a lazy day with me." He replied, "We can do whatever you and Rose are doing."

"We're in bed," I said quickly without thinking.

"_Even better_," his voice dropped a little.

_Jesus be with me._

"You know you want too." He coaxed.

I sighed deeply and looked at Rose who was mouthing 'No' and shaking her head.

"You can have twenty minutes of my time today."

The line went dead and I turned to see Rose scowling at me.

"You suck," she said sliding gracefully out of the bed. "I'll be in the garage."

I turned on my side and looked out the window. Three minutes hadn't even gone by before Edward was slipping in bed with me. He buried his head in my hair and wrapped an arm around me, pulling me into his chest.

"You know, when I asked for time, I didn't mean _timed visits_."

"Are you complaining?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

He pushed the hair off of my neck and began to move his nose along my skin in a rhythmic pattern.

"No," he said. "But then again, I'd take five minutes with you."

I felt his lips gently pepper kisses along my neck.

_Sweet Jesus_, I thought making him smile.

I rolled over so that I could see his face, which was a mistake because the minute I rolled over he pulled my bottom lip in between his and sucked gently on it.

It took everything in me to push him away and roll off of the bed.

He was pleased with himself as he rolled to his back and crossed his legs at the ankles. He had his hands behind his head and a smile on his face.

_Are you trying to seduce me?_

"Maybe, why is it working?" He asked smiling.

I ignored him. "I hate to wipe that smile off your face, but one of my conditions is that before we start something-

"Before," he sat up grinning at me.

"_If _we start something, you have to be single."

"Are you asking me about Bella?"

"Yes"

He scooted to the edge of the bed and reached for me. His long arms grabbed me and pulled me to stand between his legs.

"We broke up."

"You broke up." I repeated skeptically.

"Yup," he popped the 'p' like a five year old.

"Why?"

"Later, I only have ten minutes left and I would like to spend them… here!" He said grabbing and pulling me down on the bed.

I was trapped; he had wedged his hips between my legs and I was pinned underneath him.

"Edward-

"_Shut up_," he groaned pushing his hips down.

_Oh my…_ I couldn't stop the moan that came from my lips. It had been too long since the kitty had any attention.

"_Yesss_," he hissed. "This is how I want to spend the rest of my time." He said in a rushed whisper.

He pushed down again and again. My hands started to wonder his body. Without the guilt of Bella, I could do whatever I wanted, and my hands wanted so much.

I could feel the muscles in his back rolling beneath my hands, and touching them through his shirt was not flying.

Edward sat up and snatched it off the second the thought had registered to him. When he came back down he covered my mouth with his. His tongue delving in and tasting me, sending my eyes rolling to the back of my head but before I could enjoy the taste of him his mouth was gone.

"You're not touching me Leah." His voice was pure sex. "_Touch me_." He whispered close to my lips.

My hands were on him before I could even tell them to move.

The groan that came from his mouth said nothing but _I want to fuck you RIGHT now_.

"_I do_," he agreed in a groan, pushing his hips harder into mine. My hand gripped his shoulder hard causing my nails to sink into his skin slightly. "_Oh fuck, baby_."

His hand started to trail up my shirt. My breath started coming out in short gasps when his fingers touched the curve of my breast.

"Times up!" Rose yelled banging on the door. "Time to go Eddy."

She threw it open and bent over to pick up Edward's discarded shirt. It hung on the edge of her finger as she dangled it in the air.

Edward's hips stilled and his fingers stopped their journey to my breast.

"Get out," he growled at her, sitting up on his knees.

The moment he sat up the sexual haze I was in evaporated and I was able to see—and think—clearly.

"No, she's right." I said rubbing my hands over my face.

I could feel his eyes on me, and I moved my fingers apart to catch his gaze.

_This isn't how I planned to spend your twenty minutes._

"You didn't seem to mind so much." He said rolling onto his back and adjusting his pants.

He stood, walked to Rose and snatched his shirt from her. I tried to ignore how the muscles in his back rolled as he put his shirt on and walked out of the door. He was angry.

_Shit._

"Edward, wait!" I called, scrambling out of the bed.

I grabbed his arm, forcing him to stop walking.

"I don't want timed visits with you." He said with his back to me. "I want immeasurable amounts of time with you."

_Oh Edward…_

He turned around and pulled me into his arms. "But if you're not ready, than can I have twenty more minutes tomorrow?" he asked with his hands sliding down my back. "To finish what we've started that is." He grabbed my ass and pushed my hips into his.

I pushed away from him and slapped him on the shoulder.

_ Cheeky little asshole. _

"Bye baby!" he called as he walked down the stairs and out the front door.

I turned back to Rose with a disgustingly huge smile on my face.

"Eww," she said making a face. "I feel like someone just set my face on fire."

"You should've waited after you knocked." I said practically skipping down the hall.

"I don't think that I will ever recover from that. He was practically mid thrust!" she yelled shivering.

She was quiet as she studied me. "Was it any good?"

* * *

"Stop it." I said slapping Edward's hand away for the third time.

He huffed as he flung his head onto the back of the couch. "I'm bored… I thought we were going to finish what we started yesterday." He said as his fingers yet again started to travel up my thigh.

I didn't even look at him as I raised my hand preparing to strike again.

"I know," he groaned. "_Stop it_." He mocked perfectly imitating my voice. He grabbed my hand and laced his fingers with it. "Too bad I don't want too!" he sang as he started to kiss my neck.

"I want to know what happened between you and Bella."

His lips froze on my neck and he pulled back to look at me.

"You want to talk about Bella… _right now_?" He asked arching one eyebrow.

_I wouldn't be wasting my time talking about her if it wasn't important._

He rolled his eyes and opened his mouth….

**FLASHBACK [3****rd**** person POV, during Leah's "Carlisle Coma"]**

_In the front yard of the Swan house the two once lovers stood with a great distance between them. Onlookers would've been shocked; the two were never—ever—this far apart. _

_ "Edward we need to talk." Bella said wringing her fingers together. _

_ "I don't think there's anything left to say." _

_ "Maybe for you, but I need to apologize to you for so many things." _

_ She took a step towards him, peeking up at his face seeing a painful anguish that she had never before witnessed. _

_ "I'm sorry for not believing that you loved me and falling for those lies so easily. I'm sorry for so easily falling into the arms of another man. I'm sorry for loving him, even when you came back home." She paused taking a deep breath and walking towards him and grabbing his hands. "But most of all I'm sorry for keeping you when you never belonged to me."_

_ Edward's eyes snapped to hers as he took in her words._

_ "You're still going to have to change me, but not so I can spend forever with you, but so I can spend forever with Jacob."_

**END FLASHBACK**

**Read and Review please! **


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: SM OWNS ALL, NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED**

**A/N: So some of you weren't happy about the J/B pairing, but I write what I see, and that is what I saw and how the plot came together. There will be more of an explanation in the very beginning of this chapter. As always read and review, and all that's left is the epilogue! **

**CHAPTER 13 **

"How the hell did you do it?" I asked a glowing Jake.

"Do what?"

"How did you make it all this time without telling her?"

There was a stupidly happy smile on his face as he shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know!"

"What do you mean you don't know? It was months Jake, practically a year! I barely made it three months."

"Leah, I really don't know."

"It's just that… she didn't need me _that _way and I just always had to hold out on hope that one day she would. I had a lot of time to think of what was the right thing to do, and one day I just figured it out."

I rolled my eyes. "Figured _what_ out?"

"_Everything_" he said. "Quite frankly I'm surprised that you haven't figured it out yet."

"Goddamn it Jake! Stop talking in code and spill it!"

"I figured out what being an imprint is all about."

I stared blankly at him.

"Being an imprint is more than being what they need you to be, but it's waiting for them to realize that they want to be everything for you too. That's what I've been doing for Bella and what you've been doing for Edward—waiting."

"They weren't ready to be with us because they thought that they still needed each other. For Edward it was the awakening of something inside him that never happened with Bella."

"And what was it for Bella?"

"Hell, I'm still trying to figure that one out, but I think it has something to do with love being friendship on fire."

"Stealing from Hallmark?"

"_Shut up_"

* * *

After Jake left I sat on the porch and let everything sink in.

_Edward is up for grabs._

_ I can grab Edward._

Giddiness swept over my body.

_I will get what I want for the first time._

_ No one will be able to take it from me._

_ I can call something—someone mine._

I could finally have what I had been pining over all this time. I could finally let myself think of a future with Edward. A future that consisted of more than twenty minutes visits.

_A future of immeasurable time spent together._

I let myself smile as I realized that this would be the last moment where I was a singular being. But I hadn't been a singular being in so long.

I was always meant for Edward. And he was always meant for me.

That was all it took for me to be running through the forest to _my imprint_. I couldn't help the smile that was on my face as the wind danced through my hair. I let the pull that I had resented take over as it guided me to _him_.

I burst through the trees and ran up the steps to his house. I didn't bother to knock; I didn't speak to anyone as I walked through the family room. As I turned the corner to the steps, he was there. Our eyes connected and I was in front of him before he could move.

"Hey" I whispered.

_Hey, really. Lame._

He smiled, and it was a real full-blown smile. His hands framed my face as he pulled me to him.

"Hey" he whispered back.

"I don't want twenty minutes any more."

His face inched closer. "What do you want?"

"Immeasurable amounts of time."

His lips found mine and I felt him lift my body. There was a quick shift in the air and then I felt the softness of a mattress beneath me. He stretched his body across mine and I welcomed the pressure of his weight. I welcomed the way he seemed to fit perfectly between my legs.

"_It's because we're perfect together_." He moaned pressing himself harder against me.

His hands were sliding up my sides, pulling my shirt with them. It was over my head and his hands were on my bare breast before I could even ask him to take it off. Cold lips were trailing down my neck to my chest.

I couldn't catch my breath as his lips enclosed around my breast and started to suck. My body felt like it might explode.

_If Rose comes in here today, we are NOT stopping._

He laughed and moved back to lay a kiss on my lips.

"I wouldn't be able to stop." He said with dark lust filled eyes.

I took this moment slide my hands down his chest and rip open his button down. The taps of the buttons hitting the ground were dully noted as I made quick work of getting rid of his pants. I roughly pulled them down, yanking his boxer briefs with them. I was tired of dancing the line with Edward, I was ready to cross it and stay on the other side.

I used my legs to push them down and giggled when he kicked them off. He didn't have much patience when it came to my pants; he gave them the same treatment his shirt received. There was a slight sting of ripping fabric on my legs that did nothing but fuel the lust raging inside of me.

He looked down between us and groaned.

"What?" I asked panting.

"How is it that you had on _nothing_ underneath your clothes?"

"It's easier to phase on the fly that way."

"Thank God for phasing." He said and captured my lips with his.

I could feel his hardness against my stomach and I quivered with anticipation. I wanted that thing inside me—now!

"Patience, baby." He whispered rubbing his erection over my swollen nub.

_Fuck patience, get that thing inside me!_

He slowly slid the tip of his cock inside me and I couldn't help the whining moan that came from my mouth.

"_Yes_," I moaned curling my toes.

He groaned as he pulled back and eased back in, further than the first time. My fingers dug into his back as I gasped around him.

His hips set a slow, purposeful rhythm and as his body called to mine, I answered, lifting my hips meeting his every thrust. His name spilled from my lips as if I was praying, and I was. I was praying that this feeling would never go away, that things would always be this way.

"_Oh God_," he moaned in my ear. "_I promise you it will always be like this_." He panted in my ear.

I whimpered at his promise, wrapping myself tighter around him. The air was thick around us, saturated in our passion. I could feel myself inching towards my climax and Edward's hips began to move faster, going deeper.

It felt like a wave had washed over me as my walls began to flutter around him. His name fell from my mouth in a chocking moan, my hips moved uncontrollably as I pushed my orgasm beyond its limits. I felt Edward growl deeply into my neck as I led him into his own climax. His hips roughly pushed into mine as his hands slid up my body searching for mine. When they found their home he let out a cry as his hips began to slow.

My body shook lightly from the aftershocks of our high. I unhooked one of my hands to tangle it in his hair. Turning my head as much as I could I pressed a kiss to his temple.

"By the way," I whispered in his ear. "_I love you too_."

**Read and Review please! **


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: SM OWNS ALL, NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED**

**A/N: This is the end! I have throughly enjoyed this journey with you all. I truly appreciate all of your reviews, and I have to thank all of you for making this my highest reviewed story yet! This was my baby, and though I lost some of you at the end, I am happy that you all stuck through to the end. Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU! **

**Enjoy the end, and please do review for the final time.**

**EPILOGUE **

For the first time in the history of Forks, the sun had been shining for a week straight. Because of that Edward was stuck inside, not that I cared. We hardly come up for air, only leaving when I needed food and sometimes stopping to shower, only to continue our exploration of one another's body.

"I have go." I told him trying to slip out of his arms.

"No," he groaned. "I've only just got started with you."

I laughed, "I haven't seen my mother all week."

He sighed. "I _guess_ I could let you get your affairs in order."

"My affairs in order?"

"My family and I have out stayed our welcome here in Forks. Bella has to be changed and we'll have to do that elsewhere."

"What about Jake?"

"He'll come with us." He said as if it were the easiest thing.

_Us. We were an "us"._

He smiled, his eyes dancing with happiness.

"I've waited a long time for you Ms. Clearwater."

"And I've dated plenty of douche bags to get to you."

I left Edward pouting in bed as I slipped on his discarded boxers and searched through his room for a shirt I could borrow. I peeked over at him watching him as he watched me. I shook my head as a grin took over my face.

"I'll be back before you can miss me." I told him as I jumped out of the window.

My feet hit the ground softly, and I turned to see him standing with the sheet wrapped around his waist. He waved as I took off into the forest.

The sunlight danced on my skin as happiness flowed through my veins.

_I made it._

_ I had made it through the storm._

I bit my lip trying to stop myself from smiling like an idiot. Then again, why bother. I was happy, _finally_. And I knew that as long as Edward was by my side, no storm could overtake me.


End file.
